


Rewrite

by bulecelup



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Accidents, Delusions, Injury, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ya. Aku memang membiarkan diriku sengaja tertembak.” Perkataannya terdengar gamblang, mantap, tanpa ada keraguan. Dia memang membiarkan dirinya untuk mati, karena menurutnya dia lebih baik mati daripada harus merasakan perasaannya terinjak-injak… Leonard McCoy/Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> ...buatan tahun 2010, I don't even QvQ; Star Trek bukan punya saya, seperti biasanya.

“Aku tidak pernah membencimu, Dokter McCoy.”

 

 

Ah, bodoh sekali dia karena mengatakan hal itu.

 

 

Disanalah dia berada, berdiri di balik pintu ruang kerja Leonard McCoy yang terisolasi dari hiruk pikuk Sickbay. Sang dokter berada beberapa jengkal dari hadapannya, sedang menatapnya tajam.

 

 

“Huh, _whatever_. Aku bahkan ragu kalau kau memiliki perasaan, Mr.Spock.” umpat Leonard. Dia mendengus tanda kesal.

 

 

“Aku memang punya. Vulcan memiliki perasaan, Dokter.”         Spock menjaga perkataannya secara hati-hati. Dia tidak ingin menyulut masalah baru dengannya, yang dia inginkan hanyalah sebuah perdamaian diantara hubungan mereka yang tegang.

 

 

Leonard membelakanginya, dia pergi untuk duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya, mengambil Padd, berusaha untuk terlihat sibuk. “Kurasa pembicaraan kita tidak ada gunanya, Mr.Spock. aku masih memiliki banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan, dan aku rasa kau juga harus kembali kepada _Bridge_.”

 

 

Spock menelan ludah. Leonard mengusirnya. Dia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi.

 

 

“…Baiklah. Terima kasih atas waktumu, Dokter McCoy.” perlahan Spock menarik dirinya dari ruangan Leonard. Pergi keluar dari sana, membelakangi Leonard yang ada di meja kerjanya. Dia bahkan tidak melihat kepergian Spock.

 

 

Spock mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum mengambil langkah untuk pergi dari depan pintu ruangan Leonard. Hatinya entah mengapa terasa sakit, seperti ada seseorang yang mencoba untuk mengoyaknya dari dalam.

 

 

// _Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya aku mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan yang baik dengannya. Dia tidak berperasaan sama denganku, hal itu hanya akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk_.//

 

 

Batinnya berbisik, bergemuruh, marah. Dia terus berjalan, sampai dia meraih _turbolift_ dan memasukan dirinya kedalam lift berbentuk kapsul raksasa itu.

 

 

// _Memang salahku, karena jatuh cinta kepada manusia itu…_ //

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Menjelang pertengahan _Shift_ , Sickbay milik Leonard sudah jadi ricuh dengan kehadiran crew muda yang beberapa saat lalu _beaming_ turun kesebuah planet yang dikira aman. Ternyata sesampainya disana, mereka diserang oleh sekumpulan tanaman rakasasa aneh, mereka terluka berat, bahkan diantaranya ada yang pulang dengan jari tangan kurang dua.

 

 

“ _Geez!_ Seharusnya ada seseorang yang menge- _check_ planet sialan itu duluan sebelum bilang aman untuk ditempati!”

 

 

Leonard seperti biasanya mendumel sambil memeriksa pasien-pasien barunya. Dia pindah dari satu tempat tidur ke tempat tidur lainnya, memeriksa luka yang diderita oleh para _crew_ malang itu satu persatu, dan memberitahu perawatan apa yang harus mereka dapatkan kepada para perawatnya.

 

 

Dia memang terlihat sigap dan cepat menangani pasiennya. Padahal pikirannya berkecamuk kemana-mana.

 

 

Kedatangan Spock kedalam kantornya pagi tadi membuatnya terkejut. Apalagi melihat Vulcan itu nampak seperti ada yang habis mencuri barang kesayangannya, dia terlihat kehilangan dan lesu. Sudah begitu Leonard memperlakukannya dengan buruk pula tadi, sumpah deh Leonard bisa melihat kalau Spock tadi itu kecewa.

 

 

Seharusnya tadi dia tidak mengumpatnya balik. Spock datang baik-baik untuk mengatakan kalau dia tidak membencinya, dan Leonard tetap membalasnya dengan sikap menyebalkan dan perkataan menusuknya itu.

 

 

_Dammit_ , sepertinya dia memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi orang jahat selama-lamanya.

 

 

“…Dokter…? Dokter McCoy?” suara Christine sayup-sayup terdengar dari samping. Leonard berkedip beberapa kali, lalu melihat kearah Christine yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

 

 

Christine menghela nafas panjang, “Tinggal satu pasien lagi yang membutuhkan bantuan.” Dia mengingatkannya.

 

 

Leonard memijit ujung hidungnya, mengikuti arah yang Christine beritahukan kepadanya. Dia mendengar perempuan bertubuh mungil itu berbicara, namun dia tak terlalu mendengarnya.

 

 

Spock… yang ada dikepalanya hanyalah Spock. Wajah yang terlihat sedih dan sakit itu… pandangan mata sayunya… telinga runcingnya yang berwarna hijau setiap kali dia berbicara…

 

 

Ditengah lamunannya, Leonard disadarkan oleh teriakan nyaring seorang pemuda.

 

 

Salah satu crew baju merah yang terluka meraung-raung, menyuruh orang-orang yang ada disekitar untuk menjauhinya. Dia lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri, dan bergerak maju mundur dalam posisi duduk diatas tempat tidur.

 

 

“Apa yang terjadi dengannya?!” Tanya Leonard kepada M’Benga yang menangani pemuda itu.

 

 

“Dia sepertinya mengalami trauma. Setelah itu dia mulai berhalusinasi kalau dia masih berada dibawah sana, sedang mencoba untuk menembaki tanaman raksasa beracun yang mau membunuhnya.” Ujar M’Benga. Dia melotot melihat pemuda yang baju seragamnya penuh dengan sobekan luka itu.

 

 

Leonard memberitahu Christine, “Berikan dia obat penenang dosis tinggi, dan ikat kedua kaki dan tangannya. Dia bisa membahayakan crew yang lainnya.” Christine mengangguk cepat dan langsung pergi untuk mengambil peralatan yang dia minta.

 

 

Mendadak, pemuda itu kembali meraung. Dia mengancungkan _Phasers_ yang entah darimana dia dapatkan kepada semua orang yang ada disekitarnya. Para perawat dan pasien lain panik, sementara Leonard dan M’Benga mengutuk dalam hati karena tidak membawa _phasers_ milik mereka.

 

 

“Ja-Ja-jauhi aku!! Pe-pergi!! Pergi kalian semua!!” teriak _red shirt_ yang memiliki rambut cepak berwarna merah itu, bola matanya tak fokus, dan tangannya gemetar saat mengancungkan mulut phasers yang sudah dalam _mode laser_ itu.

 

 

 

“Hey, hey! Tenanglah, nak! Kau aman sekarang, kau sudah ada di sickbay! Turunkan senjata itu!” Leonard perlahan mendekatinya, tetapi pemuda itu dengan cepat menghindarinya. Dia turun dari atas tempat tidur, lalu mulai menembak secara membabi buta.

 

 

Semua orang tiarap, takut terkena pantulan sinar laser panas. Pemuda itu kembali meraung, dan lari keluar sickbay melalui pintu depan.

 

 

Leonard yang tergeletak di lantai berteriak, “Panggil keamanan! Kejar dia!!” sahutnya.

 

 

M’Benga membantunya untuk berdiri, kedua dokter yang kemudian disusul oleh beberapa perawat pergi keluar untuk mengejar pemuda paranoid itu.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Pantulan layar komputer memantul dimatanya. Spock tidak memiliki pekerjaan untuk dilakukan, karena hari ini bisa dibilang hari yang tenang. Hari tenang itu mencakup; tidak ada ancaman _Klingon_ , urusan _Starfleet_ yang menjengkelkan, perwakilan planet asing, dan sebagainya…

 

 

Yah, walaupun misi _beaming_ turun mereka hari ini ada yang gagal… tapi hanya itu saja kan? Banyak kok misi lain yang gagal…

 

 

“Mr.Spock.” tanpa diduga-duga, Jim Kirk yang terkenal dengan seringai boyishnya itu sudah berdiri di samping kursi Spock. Dia mengistirahatkan tangannya di kursi Spock, dan sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya kedekat kursi sang Vulcan.

 

 

“Kapten Kirk,” Spock menengok untuk melihat mata Jim hanya berada sejengkal darinya. “Ada yang bisa aku bantu?” tanyanya dalam bahasa yang formal.

 

 

“Well…kalau kau mau menerima ajakanku untuk bermain catur malam ini setelah makan malam, itu merupakan bantuan yang sangat besar sekali, Spock.” Jawab Jim, mencoba untuk merayu sang Vulcan.

 

 

“Tentu saja, Kapten. Jam 2000, seperti biasanya?” ada sedikit _twinkle_ sinar dimata cokelat milik Spock, saat beradu tatap dengan Jim.

 

 

Jim merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas, sedikit bersorai. “Yeah! Itu pas sekali. Kutunggu kehadiranmu di kabin, Spock.” Dia pergi meninggalkan kursi Spock untuk kembali kepada kursinya sendiri sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu ceria.

 

 

Spock kembali kepada layar komputernya, mendapati kalau dia tak memiliki pekerjaan. Mungkin di lab ada sesuatu yang bisa dia lakukan… dia meminta izin untuk pergi kesana kepada Jim, yang tentu diizinkan oleh sang kapten sambil cengar-cengir.

 

 

Setelah turun menggunakan turbolift, Spock melangkahkan kaki untuk menelusuri lorong _Enterprise_ yang hari ini terasa sepi sekali… dia tak mencurigai apapun, sampai ada seorang pemuda penuh luka mengancungkan phasers kepadanya dari kejauhan.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Leonard berlari mengikuti jejak darah yang masih menetes jatuh dari pemuda tadi, dibelakangnya menyusul M’Benga dan beberapa petugas keamanan.

 

 

Dia berhenti pada saat melihat pemuda stress itu berdiri tegak sambil mengancungkan phasersnya kedepan. Entah apa yang dia lihat didepan sana, yang membuatnya ke posisi siaga…

 

 

 

Ternyata Spock. Vulcan itu melotot, seperti anak rusa yang melihat lampu kendaraan yang akan menabraknya dari depan. Spock berdiri kaku, tak bergerak kemana-mana.

 

 

“J-ja-jangan ga-gang-ganggu aku…ja-jangan!” pemuda itu mengancam, air matanya menggenang. _Phasers_ masih tergengam erat ditangannya, dengan posisi mulut senjata mengarah ke tubuh Spock.

 

 

Spock menduga kalau pemuda itu terganggu jiwanya, melihat ada sekerumunan dokter termasuk Leonard dan beberapa petugas keamanan dibelakangnya, mencari saat yang tepat untuk menangkapnya.

 

 

“ _Dammit_! Nak, turunkan senjatamu. Dia bukanlah ancaman, kuperintahkan kau untuk tidak menembaknya!” Leonard melangkah mendekati pemuda itu, namun dia berhenti saat _phasers_ mematikan milik anak itu mengarah kepadanya. Leonard mengeram.

 

 

“Di-diam! Ja-ja-jangan ba-nyak bicara!!” dia berteriak. Dia kesakitan. Teriakannya membuat telinga Spock mendengung, hingga tak melihat kalau _phasers_ itu kembali mengarah kepadanya.

 

 

// _Dia akan menembakku_.//

 

 

// _Baguslah, setidaknya aku tidak perlu susah-susah untuk melukai diriku sendiri_.//

 

 

“Spock! Menghindar!” Leonard memerintahkannya. Tapi Spock tidak bergeming, tetap berada ditempatnya.

 

 

// _Untuk apa aku menghindar? Aku menginginkan dirinya untuk menembakku mati_.//

 

 

Pemuda itu akhirnya menekan pematiknya. Kejadian berlangsung dengan cepat, bunyi tembakan laser terdengar, disusul oleh robohnya tubuh Spock ke lantai. Darah hijau mengenang dibawahnya, terdapat sebuah luka besar menganga tepat dibawah tulang rusuknya.

 

 

_//Ah, sayang sekali. Dia tak menembakku langsung ke jantung_.//

 

 

// _Aku masih harus tetap hidup…_ //

 

 

Kedua petugas keamanan meringkus pemuda itu, Leonard dan M’Benga buru-buru pergi ke sisi Spock.

 

 

Ketika Leonard meneriakan namanya, dia tidak mendapat respon yang berarti dari Vulcan itu.

 

 

Spock tergeletak tak berdaya, kedua matanya terbuka setengah, mulutnya pun teranga. Dia hampir tak bisa bernafas apalagi melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Yang bisa dia dengar hanyalah detak jantungnya, yang tadinya berdetak sangat cepat…kemudian menjadi lambat…lambat…. Sebelum pada akhirnya menghilang, bersamaan dengan pandangan matanya.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Spock langsung dilarikan kedalam ruang operasi. Dia kehilangan banyak darah, Leonard harus bergerak cepat untuk menutup lukanya yang menganga. Setelah berjuang selama hampir 2 jam, Leonard sedikit bernafas lega saat melihat pendarahan Spock telah berhenti dan kondisinya menjadi stabil.

 

 

Mendengar kericuhan, Jim bertanya kepada Leonard soal apa yang terjadi. Dia jadi panik sekali saat mendengar kalau _First Officer_ nya menjadi korban dari penembakan salah seorang _crew_ yang berhalusinasi, dalam sekejap, Jim sudah berada didalam _Sickbay_. Menunggu Leonard  sedang menganti bajunya, karena bajunya penuh dengan darah hijau milik Spock.

 

 

“ _Geez_ , itu darah yang banyak sekali.” Komentar Jim saat melihat Leonard membuang pakaiannya yang kotor kedalam tong sampah _steril_. Mereka sekarang berada di dalam ruangan kantor milik Leonard, dimana mereka bisa berbicara dengan tenang.

 

 

“Spock mengalami pendarahan pada bagian bawah diagframanya, dia akan kesulitan bernafas untuk beberapa hari. Tapi semuanya bisa dibilang baik-baik saja.” Leonard menghela nafas berat, dia merobohkan dirinya ke kursi kerjanya.

 

 

Jim duduk di sofa kecil yang ada disamping meja kerja Leonard. “Bagaimana kronologis kejadiannya?” Tanya Jim dengan nada ‘kapten’nya.

 

 

Leonard kembali menghela nafas, rada risih baginya untuk menceritakan kejadian mengerikan yang barusan dia lihat… “Crew yang bernama Trey itu baru kembali dari misi. Dia paranoid dan trauma, karena dibawah sana dia diserang secara beruntun oleh kerumunan tanaman aneh. Saat berada di sickbay, dia mengeluarkan phasers dan mulai jadi histeris. Dia berhasil keluar dari sana, lalu bertemu dengan Spock.”

 

 

“Hnm…terus, aku dengar dari keterangan M’Benga dan Christine, Spock hanya diam saja saat kau memerintahkannya untuk menjauhi si Trey ini, huh?”

 

 

“Ya. _Godamn Hobgoblin_ itu tidak mendengarkanku disaat memiliki kesempatan untuk lari. Dia seperti sengaja untuk tertembak, dan mati!” umpat Leonard.

 

 

Kemudian dia jatuh diam.

 

 

Jim bertanya kenapa dia jatuh diam, Leonard bilang dia tak apa, hanya kecapekan dengan peristiwa hari ini dan membutuhkan istirahat. Mendengar hal itu, Jim tak tega untuk menganggunya lebih lama lagi, makanya dia langsung meminta izin untuk pergi.

 

 

Tinggallah Leonard, masih terbengong-bengong di kursinya. Mungkinkah apa yang dia bicarakan itu memang benar? Kalau Spock memang sengaja membuat dirinya tertembak, seperti sebuah bunuh diri?

 

 

Leonard sebenarnya tak mau sampai menyerempet ke hal ini, tapi dia tak bisa menghiraukannya… maksudnya, Spock itu Vulcan yang tangkas dan jenius, dia bahkan bisa menyadari kehadiran musuh yang berada puluhan meter jauh darinya.

 

 

Wajar apabila rasanya aneh kalau Spock tidak bergeming hanya dengan ancaman senjata langsung. Padahal dia bisa dengan mudahnya menghindar dan melumpuhkan si penembak.

 

 

Begitu banyak hal yang berkecamuk di benak Leonard, menyadari kalau tugasnya sama sekali belum usai…

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Beberapa jam setelah operasi, Spock akhirnya sadar. Christine yang mau bersiap kembali ke kamarnya mengurusnya, memberitahu apa yang terjadi, membenarkan selang pernafasan yang ada dihidungnya, dan sebagainya.

 

 

Perempuan yang memiliki rambut pendek berwarna pirang terang itu meminta maaf karena dia tidak bisa menungguinya lebih lama karena harus kembali ke kabin. Spock menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan tidak apa-apa.

 

 

Spock ditinggal dalam sebuah ruangan kecil yang jauh dari tempat tidur lainnya, soalnya Spock membutuhkan banyak perhatian medis karena luka yang dia derita cukup parah.

 

 

Dia mencoba untuk tidur dengan nyaman diatas tempat tidur sickbay yang kelewat empuk. dia sedikit merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran selang bantu pernafasan bagi hidungnya, tapi tanpa itu dia merasa sedikit sulit untuk bernafas.

 

 

Luka tembakan laser tadi pasti mengenai bagian bawah rusuk, mungkin diagframa? Itu menjelaskan mengapa dia jadi sulit bernafas dan dadanya terasa nyut-nyutan sekali.

 

 

Selang beberapa saat, Spock mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Dia terbangun, melihat bayangan orang dibelakang tirai yang mengisolasi tempat tidurnya. Siapa itu? Bukankah semua orang sudah pergi kembali ke kabinnya masing-masing?

 

 

Ternyata itu Leonard. Dia tak memakai jas dokter maupun seragam _Starfleet_ , dia memakai baju lengan panjang yang Spock kira adalah sweater, berwarna abu-abu tua, cocok dengan warna matanya. Tapi dia masih memakai celana dan sepatu boots standar _Starfleet._

 

 

“Kau sudah bangun rupanya.” Ucap Leonard dengan pelan. Dia berjalan menghampiri sisi tempat tidur Spock, berdiri menghadap kebawah untuk melihat Spock tengah menatapnya balik dengan pandangan sayu. Dia pasti merasa kecapekan.

 

 

“Dokter….” Lirih Spock, sebenarnya dia tak berkenan untuk berbicara apalagi melihatnya saat ini. Karena setiap kali Spock melihatnya, rasa sakitnya bertambah. Dan kembali berharap kalau dia lebih baik mati saja tadi.

 

 

Leonard terdiam sesaat, begitu juga dengan Spock. Suara yang terdengar diantara mereka hanyalah alat bantu pernafasan milik Spock.

 

 

“…Kau tidak mendengarkanku tadi,” Leonard tak memasang wajah garangnya kali ini. Tapi dia tetap terlihat tegas. “Kau malah diam terpaku, seperti menunggunya untuk menembakmu, Spock.” Lanjutnya.

 

 

// _Memang iya._ //

 

 

“Tidak, Dokter McCoy. Aku akui, kalau reaksiku sangat lambat tadi…” Spock menaikan badannya, menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur yang terbuat dari rangkaian besi.

 

 

“Bagi seorang Vulcan, reaksimu yang tadi itu sangatlah lambat, Spock. Apalagi kau, Vulcan yang cekatan dan sering bereaksi cepat.” Kata Leonard sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

 

 

 

// _Dia mulai mengdikteku lagi. Kenapa dia selalu saja berkomentar buruk tentangku?_ //

 

 

“Jadi apa kesimpulanmu, Dokter?” Tanya Spock. Wajahnya tetap terlihat datar dan natural.

 

 

“Pertanyaan bagus, Spock. Tapi kurasa kaulah yang lebih mengetahui jawabannya daripada aku,” Leonard menggapai pagar penyangga tempat tidur Spock, yang berdiri disetiap sampingnya. “Ada apa denganmu, Spock?” tanyanya dengan pandangan mata menusuk.

 

 

// _Kenapa dia harus marah? Ah, dia memang selalu marah tiap kali berbicara denganku_.//

 

 

Spock tak menjawab. Pegangan tangan Leonard akan pagar besi tempat tidurnya semakin erat. Giginya bergidik, dia terlihat semakin kesal dan tidak sabaran.

 

 

“Jawab aku, Spock! Apakah kau memang sengaja membiarkan dirimu untuk ditembak seperti itu?! Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau kau bisa saja mati ditempat?! Untung tembakan anak itu tak mengenai jantungmu yang berada diantara tulang rusuk bawahmu! _Have you lost your mind_!?” Leonard menyahut tepat didepan muka Spock.

 

 

Spock tetap berwajah tenang, dia menutup matanya…

 

 

// _Kenapa sekarang dia perduli kepadaku? Apa yang dia inginkan dariku?_ //

 

 

“Ya. Aku memang sengaja membiarkan diriku tertembak.” Kata Spock dengan gamblang.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Leonard terbalak mendengar perkataannya. Rasa marahnya yang memuncak mendadak sirna, apalagi saat menyadari kalau kedua telapak tangan Spock gemetaran. Vulcan itu masih menutup kedua matanya, lalu jatuh merunduk.

 

 

“Ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin mengakhiri semua ini,” suara Spock terdengar sengau, seperti orang yang akan menangis. “Mengakhiri segalanya, mengakhiri hubungan kita yang buruk. Kurasa kalau aku tidak ada, mungkin kau akan----”

 

 

Tanpa peringatan, Leonard tiba-tiba memeluknya. Menyebabkan Spock tak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya.

 

 

Kedua tangan Leonard dengan erat mendekap tubuhnya. Dia berhati-hati untuk tak menyentuh luka Spock. dia bahkan tak perlu berjinjit untuk memeluk Spock, karena dia lebih tinggi dan besar dari Vulcan itu.

 

 

“Aku khawatir kepadamu…” Leonard membenamkan wajahnya di samping leher Spock, dia berbisik kepadanya dengan lembut. Tangannya mencengkram erat punggung dan pundak Spock. “D-dan maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu merasa seperti itu, _God_ , Spock, maaf…”

 

 

Spock jadi bingung sekarang. Kenapa Leonard jadi…

 

 

“Bukankah kau tidak menyukaiku?” Spock memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, pandangan matanya sedikit terhalang dengan rambut Leonard yang mengenai pelipis sebelah kirinya.

 

 

“ _Oh God, no_!” bantah Leonard. Dia semakin menguatkan cengkraman tangannya akan Spock, namun dia kembali meregangkannya ketika mendengar Spock mengeluarkan suara tercekik.

 

 

Leonard menarik wajahnya dari samping leher Spock, memandangnya secara langsung dimuka. Kedua tangannya pindah untuk meraup wajah Spock yang berwarna hijau muda. Leonard sedikit menyeringai melihatnya tersipu.

 

 

“Aku selalu mencintaimu. _I always have_. Aku bersikap kasar kepadamu dengan harapan untuk membuatmu menjauh dariku, _darling_.” Bisik Leonard. Secara perlahan dia mendekatkan keningnya dengan Spock, mereka begitu dekat, sampai-sampai ujung hidung mereka bertemu.

 

 

Spock kembali memejamkan matanya. dia bisa merasakan koneksi antara dia dan Leonard, rasa hangat sekaligus sedih menyergap dirinya dengan seketika.

 

 

“Leonard…” Spock mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, menyebabkan bibir mereka untuk bertemu. Spock bahkan melepas secara paksa selang bantu pernafasannya agar Leonard bisa menciumnya secara seutuhnya.

 

 

Kedua pria dalam bidang science itu beradu cium, Leonard sampai sedikit menaikan setengah badannya keatas tempat tidur karena Spock begitu memaksa dalam ciuman itu.

 

 

Mereka sama-sama menarik lepas saat Spock kehabisan udara, dan dia sedikit terengah-engah dengan mulut yang basah. Leonard memasang kembali alat bantu pernafasannya, lalu memberinya ciuman kecil di pelipis.

 

 

“Aku lupa, kau akan sulit untuk bernafas beberapa hari ini. Tapi kurasa itu tak akan menghentikanmu, huh?” seringai playful merekah cantik di bibir sang Dokter.

 

 

Spock merasakan sudut bibirnya meninggi. Dadanya dipenuhi dengan kehangatan dan rasa sayang.

 

 

Leonard kembali memeluknya, mengelus-elus punggungnya seperti anak kecil. Dia terus berada disisinya, sampai Spock tertidur. Sebelum pergi meninggalkannya, Leonard menyelimuti tubuhnya dan memberi kecupan terakhir diatas kepalanya.

 

 

Dia bisa melihat ada senyuman kecil menghiasi Vulcan kesukaannya itu, dan dia tertawa karena untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Spock benar-benar tersenyum.

 

 

Berjalanlah dia pergi dari tempat Spock, sekali lagi melihatnya sebelum akhirnya Leonard pergi meninggalkannya. Setelah Leonard pergi, Spock membuka matanya dan melihat apakah Leonard benar-benar sudah pergi atau belum.

 

 

//… _Ternyata memang tak salah kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya_.//

 

 

(FIN)


End file.
